mielmonteurfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nieuw spel voor Miel Monteur in de maak
Er zijn momenteel nieuwe spellen van Miel Monteur in de maak. De eerste is al uit in de App Store onder de naam 'Mulle Meck's Cars - for curious explorers and engineers', kost €2,99 en is ontwikkeld door Piu-Piu. Ook is het eerste interactieve boek 'Mulle Meck bygger en bil - en interaktiv bok för barn och föräldrar' (Miel Monteur bouwt een auto - een interactief boek voor kinderen en ouders) nu in de Zweedse app store te verkrijgen. Daarnaast staat er nog een app gepland om in augustus of september 2016 uit te komen. Kijk om op de hoogte te blijven op de Facebookpagina van Mulle Meck. Nieuw spel Tekst op mullemeck.se (Zweeds): Mulle Meck samarbetar med spelutvecklaren Piu-Piu för att skapa nya appar för barn mellan 2 - 7 år på mobila plattformar. Apparna delas in i tre olika grupper: interaktiva böcker, spel- och lärappar. Under augusti och september 2016 lanseras de första tre spelen, en ur varje grupp i App Store. Den första interaktiva boken blir så klart den allra första Mulle Meck-boken från 1993, Mulle Meck bygger en bil. I den första spelappen får barnen bygga egna bilar med Mulle Meck och sedan köra ut i världen utanför garaget. Här gäller samma fysiska lagar som i verkligheten. Hur bilen klarar sig beror på hur den är byggd och utrustad för att klara förhållandena på vägen. Här skapas äkta körupplevelse. Under september 2016 planeras också lanseringen av den pedagogiska appen Utforska tiden med MulleMeck, som inte bara lär barnen klockan. här berättas också om Mulle Meck som barn, en ännu okänd historia. Se de senaste nyheterna på Facebook och Instagramkontona MulleMeckochBuffa. Håll utkik. Vertaling: Miel Monteur zal samen met spelontwikkelaar Piu-Piu apps gaan maken voor kinderen tussen de 2 en 7 jaar, deze apps zullen op mobiele platformen uitkomen. De apps zijn verdeeld in 3 verschillende groepen: interactieve boeken, spelletjes en leerzame apps. In augustus en september 2016 wordt uit elke groep een spel in de App Store gebracht. Het eerste interactieve boek is uiteraard het in 1993 gepubliceerde boek 'Miel Monteur bouwt een auto'. In de eerste app zullen kinderen in de garage een auto moeten bouwen en deze vervolgens testen. Buiten de garage gelden, net zoals in de echte wereld, de natuurwetten. Hoe goed de auto rijdt hang af van de manier waarop deze is gebouwd en hoe goed hij inspeelt op de omstandigheden buiten de garage. Dit zorgt voor echt begrip van het autorijden. In september 2016 staat ook de lancering van de educatieve app op de planning: klokkijken met Miel Monteur. In deze app, waarin Miel Monteur zelf nog een kind is, wordt de kinderen geleerd hoe ze moeten klokkijken. We hebben Miel nog nooit als kind gezien, dus dit is een historisch moment. Blijf op de hoogte via Facebook en Instagram: MulleMeckochBuffa. Blijf op de hoogte. Vernieuwing oude spellen Naast dit nieuwe spel staat er ook een oproep aan programmeurs en investeerders om de bestaande spellen te vernieuwen voor moderne computers en opnieuw uit te geven. Misschien kunnen we dan Miel Bouwt Auto's weer normaal spelen, en zal Recht Door Zee zonder fouten speelbaar zijn. Tekst op mullemeck.se: Mulle Mecks fans efterlyser ofta en uppgradering av de älskade CD-romspelen till moderna operativsystem och plattformar. Är du en kunnig och seriös spelutvecklare och/ eller finansiär med den rätta känslan för Mulle Meck? Vinner du och upphovsmännen ett ömesesidigt förtroende kanske spelen kan få nytt liv. Obs! Endast seriösa svar. Hör av dig till Mulle Meck. Vertaling: Miel Monteur fans vragen vaak om een upgrade van de geliefde CD-ROM spellen voor moderne besturingssystemen en platformen. Bent u een kundige en serieuze gameontwikkelaar en/of financierder met het juiste gevoel voor Miel Monteur? Met het wederzijds vertrouwen tussen u en de auteurs kunnen de spellen een nieuw leven krijgen. Let op, alleen serieuze antwoorden a.u.b. Neem contact op met Miel Monteur.Categorie:Spellen